Our Tree
by LemonTwist
Summary: An innocent, small takari. Complete


I do not own Digimon. Duh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I always had a dream about, well, a tree. And not just any tree, mind you. The tree that stands in the middle of the park, the Sakura tree. Every spring it lets its beautiful flowers come alive, it's that time that everybody likes to have hanami parties under the tree's extensive branches. And every fall the Sakura tree lets it's flowers float away. Those are the times that I love the most. Those are the times that I get to put flowers in her hair, take Sakura leaves out of her hair, and watch her dance playfully among the falling flowers. She always told me that her favorite cherry tree was the Kikuzakura. She said that she loved it so much because it had so many petals, no one was left without a petal in their hair.   
  
It was sitting under that tree with her in my arms did I fall in love. Not with the tree, with her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she would look up at the tree and spin around until she fell down, hysterical with laughter. I fell in love with all of her. It was our tree. So many people have carved their names upon that tree, hoping that in the future when they return, the names they engraved into a tiny little heart are still together. It usually doesn't happen. But there is always the exception. I have to say, we engraved our names into the tree. But we did it up high, on one of the branches. On our branch. And not in a heart, did we engrave them, but in an angel-like figure. It was just perfect. Everything was perfect. We were perfect.  
  
I'm in love with her. It's hard to explain. Her eyes always seem to shine brighter when I'm around, she has a special smile that she only shows me, it's amazing. I know she loves me. I can tell. The way she holds my hand, the looks she gives me when she's happy for me winning a basketball game, everything about her says it all. I've kissed her before. A gentle kiss. A kiss that says a thousand words. And the kisses I get back are just as powerful.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We had this thing we would do on Tuesday afternoons after school. We would meet under our tree and do...Anything. Sometimes we would talk our heads off, sometimes we would just lay on each other's stomachs and go to sleep. It was always fun. I was waiting for her at that moment, sitting against the tree with my knees to my chest, just thinking about her. What she was wearing, if she put on that special perfume I gave her last Christmas that she said she loved. Just thinking about her. I heard footsteps behind me. I could tell it was her. She takes small steps, quiet steps. I shut my eyes and smelled the air. She was wearing it. I smiled.  
  
"Hey TK." She said to me. She sat down next to me and started staring at me. I could tell, even if my eyes were closed. I turned my head towards her and opened my eyes.  
  
"Does chocolate evaporate?" I asked her. She gave me a look of curiosity, like she had no idea what on Earth I was talking about. "You know how chocolate can become a liquid and a solid? Can it become a gas, too?" I explained myself. She chuckled at me and gave me a light kiss on the nose.  
  
"I don't know, Takeru. We can do an experiment on the phases that chocolate makes, if you like." She said with a heart-warming smile. I chuckled.  
  
"No, no, it's ok. I'd end up eating it before it got anywhere."  
  
"Ok." She giggled. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I want to climb this tree." I said simply.  
  
"Why?" She asked me, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"I want to see our angel. Make sure he's doing ok."  
  
"What makes you think it's a he?"  
  
"Ok, ok. We'll compromise. It's a she-male." She chuckled at first, then burst out laughing. I didn't see what was so funny, but seeing her laugh made me laugh along with her. After we calmed down, she asked me if God would ever make transsexual angels. Then I got it. We decided on climbing up the tree and going to our branch. She started up first, and I followed her. We left our coats on the ground so they wouldn't get caught on anything. We finally got to our branch, and searched around to find our angel.  
  
"I found it." Kari said to me as she picked up her leg, finding she had been sitting on the image. She scooted over and traced the carving with her finger.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Just like the first time you carved it." She said to me quietly, as to not upset the tree for mentioning someone's carving in it's arms.  
  
"It's ok. I honestly think it looks like chicken scratch." I said as I gave it a good look.  
  
"No, I disagree, I think it's beautiful."  
  
"If you say so, Kari." I said, making sure I sounded like I didn't believe her. She gave me this look that I simply can't describe, and then she sighed in defeat. I chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kari asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I said to her with a smile. "Nothing at all." She gave me this look like she thought I was cuckoo, but it disapeared when I ran my hand behind her neck and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, you would think you were kissing clouds, or that light and fluffy cream cheese that's compared to clouds. I brought my lips away from her and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a smile on her face. It's that kind of smile that I always come back to this tree to see. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes seemed to say that the kiss was all she needed to get through another week. I just smiled back at her. She scooted towards me and rested her head on my shoulder, watching the sky change to extreme pinks, purples, and oranges. It was those kinds of days that I truly felt like I was the happiest man alive. Because I loved her.   
  
After the sun went down we both decided to go home. We had school the next morning, and needed our sleep. I jumped down from the tree and looked up at Kari.  
  
"Are you crazy?" She said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Not quite." I chuckled. "C'mon, jump down. I'll catch you."  
  
"No."  
  
"What, you don't trust me?" I winked. She sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll jump. But if I get hurt, it'll be your head."  
  
"Fair enough." I said. She took a deep breath and jumped off. I caught her.  
  
"See? You're fine." I said with a smile. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Ok, ok. Put me down."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yep. No."  
  
"Well why not?" Kari asked me. She sounded really frustrated.  
  
"Because I'm going to carry you home." I said. Kari giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"Good luck." She chuckled. I carried her to her home, said goodbye, gave her a quick kiss and headed home. I sighed. Everything was perfect.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
School went by fast. I have two classes with Kari, and all of our classmates know that we're a couple. In fact, the whole school knows we're a couple, even the teachers know. But everybody says that we don't act like a couple. We don't stick together like glue, we don't kiss in public, we don't grope each other like a lot of kids at this school do. The most we do is smile at each other and hold hands.  
  
After school ended we went down to the mall to meet the rest of the gang. Tai, Matt, and them. We all went up to the top floor and went inside this tiny little coffee shop. We go there almost every day, so I guess you could consider us regulars. Me and Kari have this special chair that faces the window that has this magnificent view over the ocean. I always sit in that chair and Kari sits on my lap and we just look out that window. We look for hours on end. It's our little alone time where we can tell each other things we really couldn't say with words, so we say with silence. It's hard to explain exactly what we have, but I know we have it.   
  
Cody told me that people talk about us, saying we're not really dating, we just do it to avoid other people from trying to hook up with us. He told me that the rest of the gang can see that's clearly not the case. He told me that they think we should get married now. He told me that they all admire exactly what kind of relationship we have. A nice, trusting one. Of course we trust each other, but that's not what it's about. It's about who we are, how we can read each other's minds without even looking at each other. It's about being able to have you eyes closed and can feel each other smile. It's about talking without talking. It's what we have. I know she loves me, she knows I love her. It's knowing without knowing. We got together at the age of sixteen, and we're still dating. We're 23 and 24 now. Kari's birthday is tonight, and I'm taking her out somewhere special. I got up in the morning, took a cold shower (by the way, I love cold showers), and got dressed. I stayed at the house practicing exactly what I would say for hours. I didn't even realize that it was already 5 o'clock. I put on my good maroon button-down shirt and khaki pants. I grabbed my keys and went to go pick her up. I pulled up to her apartment and took the stairs up to her floor. It's always good to get some excercise. I go to her door and knocked, and was greeted by an angel, or what appeared to be one. She looked beautiful. She had on a white laced up shirt and a flowing white skirt. Her hair was up in a bun, but a few strands fell down to frame her face.  
  
"Hey TK." She said to me. She took my hand and brought me closer to her, and she kissed me. "Thanks for taking me out, by the way." I smiled.  
  
"It was no problem. We should hurry if we're going to get to the restaraunt in time." I said to her. She agreed and said goodbye to Yolei (her room mate. You can never seperate them.), and we took off. The restaraunt was great. Good food, good service, and I had an angelic date. We talked about the different classes we had, that old grumpy professor that nobody likes, and so on. After dinner I took her out to my car.  
  
"Thanks for this evening, TK. I enjoyed it so much." She said to me.  
  
"We're not done yet." I said with a sly grin. She gave me a look of curiosity, but I said no more. She knew I wasn't go to tell her, so she didn't bother to ask where we were going. I drove around 'till I got to our park. I parked the car and walked her over to our tree with my hands covering her eyes. Went I took them away, she gasped.  
  
"Oh TK, why didn't you tell me? I would've brought something so I could climb up to our branch."  
  
"No need to." I said. "We can climb up still. How many times have we gotten caught in this old tree, eh? Never. Go ahead and climb up, I'll meet you up there." She just smiled at me and climbed up to our branch. I followed her up and sat down next to her.  
  
"The view is just like I remembered." She sighed. I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. "What?" She asked, noticing I was staring at her.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to ask this." I said nervously.  
  
"Just ask, Takeru." She said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not going to give you a long speech. I'm just going to ask. Hikari, will you marry me?" I asked her. She gasped.  
  
"Oh Takeru...Of course I will." She said with a huge grin on her face. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Happy birthday my love." I said. I put a ring on her finger. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on her shoulder. I looked down at the angel I have ingraved in the tree years ago, and it looked different. It looked like it was smiling. 


End file.
